


Salt, sun and sea

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Norway on a boat.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 1 —  Prompt: Cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt, sun and sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

The salty air of the sea was as familiar as the wood planks beneath his body and the fingers tangling his hair.

“It’s a very nice day,” Denmark commented and Norway smiled a little, because the sun and the gentle swaying of the boat on the waves, combined with the warm body next to his, made him happier than he would ever admit.

“I know,” he replied after a moment.

Denmark smiled broadly and pulled Norway a bit closer, holding him around the waist. The Norwegian tasted salt and traces of beer in Denmark’s mouth when he kissed him and felt Denmark’s hand sliding under his shirt.

They stayed in each other arms for a long time; exchanging little warm kisses, enjoying the summer sun and the sound of the waves.

“Norge,” Norway felt Denmark’s breath in his ear, “I love you.”

Norway caressed the other nation’s face for a moment before kissing him again, whispering an almost silent _‘I love you, too’_ against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, sorry if my English is awful, my first language is Spanish and I don't have a beta reader, actually I'm pretty nervous posting this, haha.


End file.
